thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Vhala
Vhala is an Unwoman, an acquaintance of High Priestess Sarai who leads a battalion of the Holy Knights of Ardoheim. Although her kind is feared by most, she personally seems to be respected and even liked by the people. When questioned by Aka, she claims that her transformation into an Unwoman was her choice and she's never regretted it. She doesn't forgive those that forced others to be changed against their wishes, though. Despite Unpeople being an invention of the Desecrationist faction, in conversations Vhala initially hintsVhala, confronting the party in the Ardford castle: "Of course he's a bad person. But all of us are, before we're purified. I'm not Ivala, I cannot say that any soul is beyond purification." and later outright states that her personal views are Consecrationist. She also admits some acceptance of Sarai's "Subsecrationist ways". Nevertheless, as Sarai herself put it: Story The party is urged to contact her by Sarai, to learn more about an upcoming proposal at the Ardford Summit for the full mobilization of the Unmen and Unwomen, which will be defended by High Priestess Hester, due to the influence of Andra and the Desecrationist faction. In Ardford, the group tries to reach out to her and learn her opinion of the Church's plans, but they are unceremoniously dismissed. When you retire to your rooms, she will follow you there and after a very tense situation she will learn Simon's secret. Skills Her starting unskills are her only ones (in her second round with the group she gains a new one: Arrow of Abstinence). Starting equipment As Vhala is just a temporary party member, with her own life outside of Simon's group you can't remove her equipment until the Third Arclent War is very advanced. Weapon: Unbow. * Ranged weapons Off-hand: Archer's Gloves. * Shields Headgear: Ardan Helm. * Helms Bodygear: Ardan Plate. * Armor Accessory: Warrior's Pin. * Common accessories * Anti-sexual accessories Tactics Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Base value: unestablished. * for responding to Vhala's initial brush-off with "because of the Unmen petition", OR for "Sarai relationship" or "nothing", OR for "argue for more time". * for defeating New Unpeople motion. * for having reshaped Varia, OR for having dominated Varia. * for finding at least 5 clues in the Unpeople investigation quest, OR for at least 3. * personally defeating all (1 or 2) seeds launched at Ardoheim, OR defeating none. * low IKD morale upon reaching Conference Chamber in the war aftermath, Iris comment inthe aftermath "They're Optimistic" OR "Remarkably, Most Seem to View You Positively" OR "Remarkably, Most Seem to View You as Their Savior". * low instability across the continent upon reaching Conference Chamber in the war aftermath. (Iris must not say you had "trouble pulling our resources together due to all the instability.") * low collateral damage across the continent upon reaching Conference Chamber in the war aftermath. (No definite telltale for achieving this, unfortunately, but Sarai's presence indicates failure.) * funding Givini war monument. * reaching the Incubus King Pin chest without leaving the Ancient Ruin. * conversation in HQ after the Ardan succession section. * if when securing permission from the Aramite mage guild, the representative says "You did far better than I expected influencing people" or "You did better than I expected influencing people". * if about third Council of Gawnfall vote, Hester says "we recommit to our relationship with the churches in the new nations", OR if Hester doesn't say that but says "Their history is no reason for them to be viewed differently", OR "They are to be treated the same as any other race." * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi are accepted. * having made a deal with Esmera, prior to the vote on Unpeople, bluntly refusing to argue for creation of more Unpeople. * if about Council of Gawnfall vote on Unpeople, Hester says "we recommit to support those Unpeople who have already served the Church", OR if Hester doesn't say that but says "The Church will keep Unpeople", OR "The Church will begin measures to increase the number of Unpeople", OR that and "the Aramite program will be expanded". * creating her custom armor, the Sanctity Plate. (Requires Premium Steel investment, Purity research, and a Crystal of Stability.) Unmissable from Chapter 5 start. * completing Mismanaged Funds quest. * capturing the slaver during the Gilded Lily quest. * if during final negotiations in Return to Stineford, Annah says "We shall see if any succubi have somehow not been tainted by sin." (Requires reaching out to Annah to result in the line "I do believe you. Ivala help me, but I believe you.") Maximum legit value: 27 (Vhala does not display her value.) Special notes * Vhala has intrinsic immunity to Sex element damage and healing (so her collaboration with succubi is pretty limited), and takes half healing from Orc Potion instead of the usual zero. She is also immune to being poisoned. * Vhala depends on both her ATK and MAG stat for attacks. Her basic attack and both Shots depend solely on ATK. The Rain skills and Arrow of Purity depend solely on MAG. Arrow of Abstinence uses both. Equip her accordingly. * Her favorite color is white.Ardford Castle, during the Third Arclent War. References Category:Characters Category:Guest party members Category:Party members Category:Humans Category:Unpeople